An Unexpected Visitor
by mirrorOfsin
Summary: Persephone/Hades a sort of follow on for 'Where I belong' Please read and review! I think this rating is ok but tell me if it should be higher or lower. FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

** An Unexpected Visitor **

Persephone lays on her small singular bed, fanning herself the heat getting to her. She has been back now for two months and still she can't get used to the change of scenery. Her mother, Demeter, was now even more protective than ever always wanting to know where she was, what she was doing and who she was going to be with. More than once Demeter requested Hermes to always be with Persephone in case anything happened. But nothing did.

A knock comes at her wooden door breaking her free from the thoughts. Persephone groans in annoyance, it was probably her mother doing _another _check on her.

"Mother if that's you then please go away. I haven't been kidnapped or anything else so just leave me alone!" she shouts out making sure that the person outside of her door can hear. No answer comes and Persephone frowns, normally if it was her mother she would have scolded Persephone like a child for being rude. Leaving her bed in an angry state she unlocks the door and swings it open ready to say some harsh words. But they never come out. It wasn't her mother or anyone that usually bothered her. Standing in her doorway Hades looks at her with a dark eyebrow raised and smiles a faint smile at her annoyed expression which suddenly changes from shock to joy.

"Well if I'm disturbing you then I can leave," he says lightly and slowly turns to leave.

"No don't!" she blurts out quickly taking hold of his arm. "I thought it was…what are you doing here?"

"I came here to see you my dear," his voice is smooth and deep making her body warm. "I was missing you," he adds and she smiles brightly before embracing him, loving the feeling of his arms around her.

"This is a lovely surprise I must say. I was missing you a lot," she says softly and just the sound of her melodically voice makes him ache to kiss her. As if sensing his feelings she, with a small wicked look, takes him into her room and locks the door. He looks around now a full smile on his lips as he takes in the singular bed with pale blue covers decorated with deep blue--purple irises. Her room was white and pale blue, and he thought of how innocent it looked. She watches him feeling slightly embarrassed by how childish her room must look but he only smiles.

"So this is where you come to after the six months with me," he says and she leans against him, his arm wraps around her waits tightly. She feels that sense of protection again, like every time he is near.

"Yes, it is a little childish and not as lovely as our room but it serves as good retreat from my mother."

"And how is Demeter?"

"The same as always, now did you come here to talk about my mother or something else?" she asks with an impish smile that makes her look irresistible. He strokes her mouth with a cool finger feeling her lips before kissing her deeply. Instantly she responds, kissing him with a hot passion back her hands up against his firm chest and creeping around and over his shoulders. He growls softly at her lips and in a swift motion picks her up and strides to her bed where he lays her down still drowning her in desire filled kisses on her mouth, neck and just above her breasts. Together they help pull off all their clothes and every inch of skin he uncovers does not escape his questing mouth. She scraps her nails lightly over his bare chest and tangles her fingers in his thick dark hair drawing him down to kiss him. Her fully exposed body becomes incredibly sensitive to his every touch and she shivers in desire as his fingers smooth over the swell of her breast. With his final piece of clothing gone he lays over her and she feels him hard and needy against her thigh and she sighs.

"So your purpose for coming here today was what exactly?" she asks breathless as he trails his open mouth over and down her breasts to her stomach.

"To kiss you like this, I've been longing to make love to you," he whispers his voice thick with desire. He looks up at her to see her eyes alight with hunger, a hunger for him. Her fingers rake through his hair and caress the sides of his neck, enjoying his exploration of her body. His lips kiss her inner thigh going higher all the time making her unconsciously whimper and rock her hips. When he finally reaches her hot core he trails up a finger from the knee then slowly slides his finger into her. She hisses and bucks her hips at his entrance, instantly telling him that she wants more. He smiles a wicked smile. Quickly wanting to please her some more, he follows his fingers with his mouth slipping his tongue between the moist folds as he watches her writhe. He licks at her some more before raising himself to kiss her mouth and she can taste herself on his lips. She rolls her tongue against his and he slides himself inside fully. Both moan, lust coming in waves over them her breath caresses his cheek in hot gasps. Barely in control he slides nearly all the way back out only to thrust in again and again, she raises her hips to meet him. The feeling becomes hotter and hotter, pleasure mounting more and more till her climax shatters closely followed by his own, and she cries out her eyes fixed on his and he gives a final thrust.

He rolls off her panting and draws her to lie across his chest where she hears the loud thumping of his heart slow and his breathing evens out. His skin is damp with perspiration and she trickles a finger down his stomach muscles in a feather-light touch.

"Well my love, that was a lovely reason to visit," she says when she can talk and he laughs, a deep rumble in his chest. With a smile she closes her eyes completely satisfied and happy. Holding her soft damp figure against his in a tight embrace he strokes through her hair closing his own eyes and the silky strands fall through his fingers. They sleep peacefully for a while till a loud knocking comes at the door rousing them.

"Persephone are you in there?" Demeter's voice calls through and Persephone springs up in the bed and shakes her sleeping husband roughly.

"Hades it's my mother, oh gods she can't find you here!" Persephone hisses lowly so Demeter can't hear and rushes around trying to find her dress. Hades rises from the bed slowly and continues his slow pace in putting on his clothes watching her flap around dragging on her dress violently.

"Persephone?" Demeter voice calls through this time with a high note of panic and she tries the handle.

"I'm here mother…just getting dressed!" she calls and turns to look at Hades who has still to put his shirt on.

"Hades come on," she whispers and he smiles.

"Well she's going to see me anyway," he says.

"But not half naked!" he sighs and puts on his shirt and she tides the bed as much as she can. With a final look at him she unlocks the door and Demeter bursts in.

"Honestly Persephone how long does it take for you to…" she stops suddenly when she sees the dark God standing there and her mouth stays open in mid sentence.

"What is he doing here?" she hisses at her daughter with a furious look.

"Well hello Demeter it's lovely to see you again," Hades says breezily and stands next to his wife.

"Get away from my daughter!" she rages.

"Mother!" Persephone cries outraged at her mother and she takes his hand.

"I believe I have every right to be here Demeter, with my _wife," _Hades says and moves behind Persephone, placing a hand on her shoulder and the other on her waist.

"You have no right whilst she is here," Demeter says coldly.

"He has every right mother," Persephone replies for him. "He is my husband." Demeter says nothing but gives a very cold look at Hades.

"I want him out of here Persephone," she turns on her heel, "Now!" as her mother leaves Persephone can't help but smile and she turns to face her husband.

"You don't have to go. The sooner she gets used to the idea that we love each other the better," she whispers softly and places a kiss on his cheek.

He sighs. "But I'm afraid I must, there are things that I need…" she cuts off his sentence with a kiss.

"I understand," she says and with a final stroke of her cheek and a kiss he leaves. Locking her door once more, and as if in daze she goes and flops onto the bed, a dreamy smile on her lips. Curling up on her side she slides under the covers. She can smell him on the sheets and a deep thrill runs through her. Closing her eyes again she breathes in his scent and dreams.

**A/N please review!! This is a sort of follow on from 'Where I Belong' **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

** A Meeting with Zeus **

Demeter walks around Zeus' great palace with troubled thoughts. Never had she approved of the arrangement of having her daughter in the Underworld for six months then the other on Earth. She couldn't believe Persephone could love him and willingly want to go back to his domain. Why it was no one was willing to help her bring back her daughter? She still couldn't get used to the idea that Zeus ever allowed it!

The golden doors and Hermes flutters out. Demeter knew that the messenger god was also really upset by the agreement.

"Demeter what are you doing here? Has something happened to Persephone?" he asks urgently once he sees her standing there.

"I've come to see Zeus, Persephone is fine," she says leaving out Hades' visit. The god looked immensely relieved.

"Is Zeus able to see me?" she asks and Hermes nods. She walks to the doors and pushes them open. The King of the Gods sits high up on his huge golden throne and at his side is a stand filled with lightening bolts. She feels better that she can't see his wife, Hera, in the room. Zeus looks at the Goddess of the Harvest mildly surprised.

"Demeter what a pleasant surprise," his voice booms.

"I doubt its going to be pleasant when I tell you what I want," she says evenly and Zeus frowns knowing something like this would happen.

"What can I do for you Demeter?" he sighs.

"I want you to keep your brother away from my daughter," she says heatedly.

"What are you talking about?" he frowns even more.

"Whilst she is here he is not to come and see her!"

"Demeter I cannot tell him when he can and cannot see his wife."

"Yes you can!" she cries.

"He's her husband. I thought by now you would have gotten used to the idea, there's nothing I can do." His tone is final and Demeter looks crestfallen.

"You must, I hate him being there! Why today he was in her room!"

"What?!"

"Well…they were standing there but it was obvious that they…" she coughs with meaning and he catches her drift.

He laughs the sounds like a roll of thunder. "Oh Demeter they have every right to be intimate with each other!"

"Zeus in _my _house I won't allow it!" she shouts and two spots of red appear on each cheek.

"It would be better then them sneaking around and doing it in the forest," he says amused.

"I can see you're not taking this seriously," she says coldly.

"Honestly Demeter I cannot see where your problem lies."

"My 'problem' lies with your brother. At least when she's here he doesn't see her, that's what I want."

Zeus sighs and regards her demand. This story was really beginning to tire him; Persephone and Hades are in love and happy despite the six months thing and he was in no position to stop them being a married couple.

"Alright Demeter I shall talk with them."

"I want to be there," she says causing him to sigh again before agreeing.

"Tomorrow then, I will send Hermes to fetch you. Now if you please," he says dismissing her and she nods before exiting. Zeus lets out a breath. From behind his throne Hera slips out from her hiding place.

"So dearest what do you plan to do?" she asks and starts to massage her husband's shoulders.

"That's nice... I need to think but not right now," he says enjoying his wife's touch.

"The nerve of the woman. Really Zeus she is too much, you know you cannot stop them now that they are in love," Hera says.

"I know dear that's why I need to think of something so Demeter cannot bother me, or them, again." He sighs blissfully, "Yes just there." Hera presses more firmly and he closes his eyes to relax his tired eyes. After a while Hera stops and gently smiles. Asleep he looked like a child not the powerful King of the Gods and Heavens. She kisses his forehead. Despite him cheating on her with all theses other women, she did love him and she knew he loved her too. She leaves him to sleep and decides to go see Hades.

---------------------

On his dark cold throne Hades sits with his eyes closed, wallowing in the memory of being with Persephone this afternoon. A smile spreads over his face when he remembers her blissful touch and taste. A sudden knock on the door however breaks him from his thoughts and with a frown he calls who ever it is in. He is very shocked to see Hera standing there and he worries. What has happened?

"Hades, forgive me for just coming by like this but there's something I need to talk to you about," Hera says and he motions her to sit on another chair.

"Is it about this afternoon?" he asks and he gives her something to drink.

"Yes, you see Demeter is not happy with you seeing your wife when she is on the Earth," she starts.

"Demeter is never happy with me," he says and Hera cannot help but smile.

"You're right but she has asked Zeus to try and forbid you from seeing Persephone when she's on Earth," Hera continues and furiously Hades jumps to his feet.

"What? What did Zeus say? He couldn't have possibly agreed. I have a right to see my wife when and where I want!" he rages and Hera cringes slightly.

"No Zeus hasn't agreed he is thinking about what to do. He knows about your rights as her husband but his problem is to stop Demeter with all her complaints as it's tiring him."

"So what has he decided?" Hades asks calming his voice, he sits back down.

"Nothing yet but tomorrow he will have a meeting with you, Persephone and Demeter. I, also, will be there just in case," Hera says then stands. "I need to get back now, in case he has woken and wonders where I am which I doubt." She laughs and Hades escorts her back to the River Styx.

"Does Persephone know?"

"I don't think so. Would you like me to tell her?"

"If you have time," he says and Charon drifts slowly on the boat. "Thank you Hera," he says receiving a lifting of an eyebrow.

"It's nothing Hades, I just want to get rid of Demeter," she says and he laughs, helping her into the boat. On the bank he watches them float down the river the he goes back to his throne and sits, staring thoughtfully into the darkness.

**A/N please review! I worked my butt off so the nicest thing to do is to review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

** The Deal **

Persephone and Demeter wait in the gold and white marble hall for Zeus to call them in. Persephone doesn't talk to her mother and she thinks back to her conversation last night with Hera. She was furious with her mother and Demeter knew it. Footsteps down the hall makes her head turn, she knows those footfalls.

"Hades!" she cries and runs to him open armed. He sweeps her up so her feet lift off the ground and kisses her fully on her mouth.

"I can't wait till you come back…I still miss you," he says and laughing, she kisses neck. A coughing noise makes them break apart and Hades puts her down onto her feet but keeps her close.

"Well hello again Demeter," he says coolly and she just eyes him, the coldness of her eyes could freeze any lake or sea in an instant. The doors open and without another look at them, Demeter marches through followed by them and they still have their arms around each others waist. Hera and Zeus sit on their thrones and Zeus' eyes flicker with amusement at his brother and daughter holding each other and Demeter's obvious disgust.

"Now I have called you…" Zeus begins.

"We know why we're here brother," Hades cuts in and Zeus looks at his wife who smiles sweetly back and he give a small chuckle.

"Well good, so then I want to tell you my decision," Zeus says and an anxious glance passes from Persephone to Hades.

"Now Demeter does not want you, Hades, to visit your wife whilst she is here on earth, but I do not agree to keep one from one's wife so I proposes this; twice every month you may come to see Persephone and with that I suggest that Persephone has her own house her on Earth where they can spend their time, thus Demeter you wont have them in your house," he glances at his wife who smiles and gives a small nod.

"Well that is quite fair," Hades says.

"No it's not! That means he can visit her and that's not what I want!" Demeter shouts and all of the Gods stare at her.

"I cannot say that they can't see each other Demeter," Zeus says firmly.

"I believe it's fair and they will be out of your house," Hera says quietly this being the first time she has spoken in the time this began.

Persephone looks at Hades, "Well at least I get to see you, I agree to it. How about you?"

"Yes if you agree I agree," he says softly and kisses her lips briefly.

"I don't!" Demeter shouts again.

"It's final Demeter and from now on I don't want to hear about this again," Zeus says fiercely and Demeter storms out. There is a moment's pause before a deep laugh escapes from Zeus and they all start laughing. Hera stands with a smile when it has stopped.

"Come on, I want to show you your new house." She takes them down to Earth and through the woods to a place near the river. There Hera shows them a beautiful little house and Persephone looks at her in complete shock.

"It's lovely," she breathes and Hera laughs.

"I'm just sorry it's not that darker for you," she says and passes a side ways glance at Hades who smiles at his wife who has gone inside to look around.

"That doesn't matter…I'll only be here twice a month anyway. Persephone likes it and that's the main thing," he says.

"Well I'll leave you two to it then," Hera says then retreats back up to Mount Olympus. Hades goes inside and finds Persephone in the bedroom lying on the bed. He raises and eyebrow and the locking the door strides over and looms over her.

"Well well what a lavishing bed with a lavishing lady on it."

She laughs, "Which one is more lavishing?"

"I think by far…" he gives a wicked grin. "The bed." With a mock outrage she throws a pillow at his head but he ducks and traps her arms back.

"The bed maybe be lavishing but I wish to lavish the lady," he says lowly. She shivers at his words and presses her mouth to his. "Lavish away," she breaths and he laughs and replies that he does indeed intend to do that.

The End

A/N please review!

A thanks to Blackpen for reviewing so far on my Hades/Persephone fics and a thanks to Anna for reviewing ALL my fics x


End file.
